


Shadows of Possibility

by scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanfiction Trailer, Multi, rewrite the last 150 chapters of noblesse to give it the ending it deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: A test for a possible fanfiction that gives us a highly detailed alternate ending to Noblesse, featuring some scenes.  (see also: Re:Noblesse )





	Shadows of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: This is outdated. To see the actual fanfic, please refer to Re:Noblesse
> 
> This... is literally a fanfiction trailer, I guess. I am testing the waters with this, trying to see whether people would actually be interested in something like that, since... this would be a big chungus. Giving everyone closure and character development with a whole alternative ending? What I plan would probably be a fanfiction of A TON of chapters, so... I would hate to start without knowing if anyone would read this, haha.

„Unbelievable, isn't it? I stand corrected. I always thought if the werewolves are going to pull a shit move on us, they will do it altogether.“

The First Elder tended to speak faster when he was angry – and though he was trying to deflect it with humor, Third could tell that the recent turn of events was giving him more than just a bit of a headache. Something he was inclined to agree with. For how long had they been watching the werewolves closely, waiting for an opportunity? That opening seemed less likely than ever, now. If the nobles invaded the territory of the werewolves and if the Second Elder weeded out the traitors among his own warrior... Third sat up slowly. Before he could get up, First returned to the bed and joined him with an ungraceful flop and a huff of frustration.

“You know, I always thought... if anyone is going to betray us, it'll be Maduke. The Fifth Elder...”  
“.... she never really seemed to care,” Third agreed with a slow nod. How strange was it, now, to hear that she has been convicted of treason in the most recent incident involving the nobles of Lukedonia? Just months ago, she had fought them by his side...

The Third's train of thought was disrupted by First's hand running over his bare chest.

“Fuck the werewolves and the nobles,” the blond man said. “Our hour will come, sooner or later. We have waited for so long, we can wait for a bit longer.”

Third hummed, absent-minded. Even though he agreed to ease his lover's mind... Deep down, he felt as though this was just the beginning.

* * *

 Deprived of sunlight, Frankenstein could no longer tell how much time had passed since the battle, a bloody haze of madness and violence. Emptily, he stared into the magic flame that would keep him company until he, too, died. Like everything else that has been trapped in this dungeon. Dark Spear was gone, where his lover was supposed to cradle his soul with black claws, a gaping pit had formed. _He_ was gone as well. Only a single thought remained on Frankenstein's mind: _failure_. In failing to defeat his enemies, he'd let them reach his Master... how many had died that day, at the hands of the werewolves? What kind of horrors must the survivors have endured?

This thought gave birth to a spark that set the frayed edges of his soul on fire.  
There was no point in slamming his fists against the heavy stone that sealed him in Lagus Tradio's laboratory that meant to become his cold tomb.

Breaking furniture, tearing rugs, crumpling pages, he crafted himself a makeshift torch. Humans are tenacious like that – before he would die in this forsaken place, he would have vengeance. Before he stayed here to rot, he would find a way... and if he could not live in peace by the side of his Master, then he would rather die covered in the blood of his enemies.

Taking a deep breath, Frankenstein set fire to the makeshift torch and headed towards the passage that would lead him deeper into the mountain. If there was a way out, he would find it.

* * *

 The manor felt emptier than ever before. Memories clung to each corner of these walls. This... this must be what torture felt like. Torn between the paralyzing inability to do something and the restless need to stay on the move... How could Raizel sit still when Frankenstein was gone and the Lord in the hands of the enemy? His heart ached at the thought of the Principal's Office, empty, deserted, deserted as the Lord's throne.

A gentle touch upon his shoulder. Raizel did not need to turn his head to know that Garda had joined him. Quiet, silence, such as she always has been.

“I am sorry,” she said softly and he said nothing. The loss they had suffered that day... could not be put into words. The ultimate sacrifice... He should have been the one to do it. This was the burden of the Noblesse: to give his life for the nobles. Instead, others had carried the weight of his duty for him, that day. He swallowed hand and, after a moment, placed his hand over Garda's. There was no need for words- he knew she blamed herself as much as he did.

“We will free your Lord, we will avenge the ones we love... and we will end the reign of terror of the monster who calls himself Lord,” Garda said softly. A slight tremble to her voice betrayed her wavering determination. Slowly, Raizel nodded.  
“If this will be what takes my life... then so be it,” he said softly, turning his gaze to the sky outside.  
“... If this will be what takes my life... then so be it. Let vengeance be the last thing I do,” Garda confirmed softly.

They had nothing left but each other and their grief.

* * *

  “I cannot believe _you_ get to spread the juicy gossip.” Dr. Aris' voice was sweet as ever, yet at the same time, the cadence of her words felt different. Not as grating anymore. She had changed. Or maybe Yuri was the one who'd changed, and he just did not acknowledge it yet. Either way... He cast a glance at her. The way her eyes had lit up at the news... Yuri could not deny that he himself could hardly wait to try his new powers.

With a chuckle, he pushed up his glasses. “Well, remember, you're officially dead.”  
Aris rolled her eyes. _Details_ , she'd say, but she bit back the comment.  
“... right,” she conceded with a huff. “... it's not like this won't be all over soon anyway.”  
“Right. Besides... You're the one getting to foil their plans. I'm jealous, you know. I wanted to test my powers for so long...”  
“Well, stand in line, Yuri.” Aris pouted. “Dr. Crombel wanted me to do the job, so I will do it. Besides... Tao and Takeo might be there.” Her pout turned into a sunny smile within seconds. “... and I would love to see them again. I am still very angry that they ran away from me, you know...”  
“... yes.. but Miss Seira would be there too, you see.”  
“Oh... don't worry.” Aris glanced at him and briefly ran her hand over his shoulder. “I will greet her from you before killing her.”

* * *

 The cold metal of the handcuffs cut into M-21's wrists. The forest around them was calm – one could hardly imagine the battles that had taken place here just weeks ago. The mere thought of it made his stomach churn. Kentas... Frankenstein... 

When he almost stumbled over a protruding root, Ignes' grip on his arm tightened and he steadied himself again. Step by step. He felt the watchful gaze of the warrior who accompanied them burning in his back. He remembered that face just too well. Ignes stopped all of a sudden and thus, he was forced to stop as well.

“Gayare?”  
“Yes, my Lady?”  
“I forgot my data folder at the castle laboratories. I need them. Go and fetch them for me.”  
M-21 tilted his head back to see the warrior grit his teeth in annoyance. “The Lord ordered me to accompany you at all times, Lady Ignes.”  
“And _Your Lady_ needs her data,” she insisted with narrowed eyes. “Do you want me to tell the Lord you have stood in the way of my work by refusing to get me the data I need?”  
“I would never -”  
“Then _go_. I think I am perfectly capable of escorting a prisoner to the other laboratory by myself.”  
The werewolf warrior struggled for a few moments – and finally acquiesced.  
“I will bring your research folders to the other facility, my Lady.”  
“The blue one. Titled... _Stable Fluid Decomposition in.... Limbal Aortas._ Now off you go.”

The warrior turned around to head back for the castle while M-21 and Ignes continued their way.  
“There is no such folder, is there?”  
“Of course not.” She snorted and stopped. After a moment of thought, she let go of his arm. Her breath was shaky. “... Alright... This is about as close to the border as I can get you without arousing suspicion. Your best bet is to keep heading west, you should hit the shore eventually. Do you have everything?”

M-21 nodded and waited for Ignes to open the lock on his shackles. The scroll with the Lord's Orders and the USB-Stick both were on the interior pocket of the shirt she'd given him, reminding him of the price of his freedom.

“Hey... I just realized... I don't know your name.”  
“Not just you.” He stepped away and rubbed at his left wrist.  
“Remember your promise.” She looked... fearful. They both knew what was at stake with this scheme of theirs. “Remember. You must reach Lukedonia and contact the Union. Everyone and everything depends on you now.... so... good luck.”

 


End file.
